Warmkit's Adventure
Prolouge "What?" a tom mewed. "You can't possibly do something as mouse-brained as that! It goes against everything I believe in! It goes against the warrior code! It's the most beetle-brained thing I have ever heard! It's-" "You've made your point," a she-cat mewed calmly. "But we must do this, no matter what you say." The tom sighed. "Ok, but be careful. and may StarClan light your path and clear the fleas from your nest." Chapter One ﻿ Warmkit woke up to see a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes staring at her. "Brownkit, dont stare at me while I'm asleep!" Warmkit hissed. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were awake," he meowed apologetically, his ears flattening slightly. "It's ok," Warmkit sighed, looking down at her white paws. "It's not your fault. Anyway," she purred, trying to cheer up Brownkit. "Where is Cinnamonkit?" Brownkit's eyes brightened. "I think I saw her go out to explore the camp," he mewed. Warmkit's eye's widened in pretend shock. "She went without us?" Brownkit nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go after her!" she yowled as she pelted out from the nursery, with Brownkit following her. "Slow down Warmkit!" Brownkit yowled. "I can't keep up!" Warmkit suddenly stopped and Brownkit tumbled into her. "Hey!" Warmkit yowled. "I'm sorry! You stopped so suddenly that I couldn't stop myself!" Brownkit mewed. Then Warmkit heard someone laughing. "Mrow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Warmkit turned around and saw Cinnamonkit. "You two move around more than a fox in a fit!" she mrrowed, her eyes﻿ gleaming with joy. "You kits should be more careful." Cinnamonkit turned around and gasped. Warmkit turned around and saw a dark tabby with amber eyes and a white belly and face. "It's Hawkstar!" Cinnamonkit gasped. Chapter Two The three kits stared in awe at the mighty leader, who was respected by all Clans. Even StarClan respected him. "You kits can't run around like you own the place!" he meowed. "Well, okay, you can. But just this once!" he meowed, humor making his eyes sparkle. "Ok, thanks!" Warmkit mewed. Just then a deafening roar boomed above their heads. Multiple cats yowled in shock. Warmkit looked up. There was a giant monster flying above their heads! Flying monsters? Warmkit thought. I've never imagined such a thing! '' Soon the monster passed, and everyone was still in shock. "Is everyone okay?" Warmkit asked. "Everyone's fine, Warmkit. Thank you for your concern," Hawkstar meowed. Chapter Three Warmpaw soon had her apprentice ceremony along with Cinnamonpaw and Brownpaw. Tonight was a full moon, and Warmpaw was going to the Gathering. "I'm so excited!" Warmpaw yowled loudly. "I thought you would be," Hawkstar meowed. "But try not to be so loud about it." Warmpaw heard muffled laughter from Cinnamonpaw, but took no notice. "Come on! Lets go!" she yowled. "Ok, ok!" meowed Hawkstar. "I should have called you Excitedpaw!" Cinnamonpaw's laughter grew louder. They arrived at the Gathering, and there was a lot of chattering going on. "Ok, lets do this!" "Sure, let's go!" "N'ga!" "Quit messing around and start!" "Not much to report in DarkClan," Copperstar reported. Hawkstar gave his Clan a look which suggested that Copperstar wanted to go back to her den and sleep. Muffled laughter broke out through FireClan. "There is some stuff to report in LightningClan," Eveningstar meowed, "But I forgot what it was." There was a brief moment of silence, then all the Clans laughed so hard that Eveningstar looked down at the ground in embarressment. Her deputy was not present, due to white cough. Then Morningstar described the stuff that happened in LakeClan and, finally, it was FireClan's turn. "I have some startling news," Hawkstar meowed urgently, "My Clan has spotted flying monsters which make deafening noise. As far-fetched as it sounds, it is true. We advise you find somewhere quiet or cover your ears when one approaches. In other news, we have three new apprentices: Warmpaw, Cinnamonpaw, and Brownpaw." The other clans murmured in agreement, and called out the apprentices name's. Chapter Four It was sunhigh and the three apprentices were having their warrior assessment. "Watch this, Bluestep!" Brownpaw yowled. Brownpaw carefully stalked a sparrow, and then pounced on it, impressing Bluestep. "Well done, Brownpaw! I'm sure you will become a warrior soon!" she meowed. Brownpaw purred in delight. Cinnamonpaw caught a large crow. Shadepelt, Cinnamonpaw's mentor and the deputy, was impressed beyond words. ''It will be hard to beat Cinnamonpaw's catch, Warmpaw thought. Then she spotted a fat partridge. "A partridge, That would feed the whole clan!" she thought. She carefully crept up on it and caught it, the bird struggling against her grip. Then she bit down on its neck. The large, brown bird suddenly went limp. She dragged it back to the clearing and everyone stared at her in utter disbelief- even Hawkstar, Warmpaw's mentor, who would usually say something witty right now. "T-this is an amazing catch, Warmpaw!" Hawkstar managed to say at last. Warmpaw felt proud for the rest of the day, especially since she wiped the smug smile from her sister's pale cinnamon and white face. Chapter five "Warmpaw, i think you should take that partridge to the elders, and maybe learn about the clans history while your there." Hawkstar meowed proudly. Cinnamonpaw just looked away and hissed in annoyance under her breath. "good idea, Hawkstar!" Warmpaw meowed. "and it would be a good idea to take the feathers off the partridge first." Hawkstar joked. "ok, i will!" she yowled as she ran to the elders den. she stopped two tail-lengths away from the elders den, which was a tree hollowed out by a forest fire many moons ago, to pull out the feathers from the partridge. when she was done, she entered the hollow and put down the partridge. "hi everyone, this is for you." she said, while putting down the large bird that hung from her jaws. Category:Fanfiction